Hana
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Porque eu quero me tornar uma flor!"


**Hana **

Haruno Sakura, uma garota de cabelos rosados e lindos olhos verdes esmeraldas, 18 anos. Sempre fora considerada uma das melhores das kunoichis da vila de Konoha, a melhor ninja médica, uma das mais belas kunoichis. Estava sempre recebendo convites de rapazes para sair, às vezes, aceitava, outras não. Muitas outras garotas tinham inveja de Sakura, pois, certamente, a sua vida era perfeita. Mas, infelizmente, estavam erradas.

Desde que Uchiha Sasuke, seu amado, fora embora, sua vida não era a que sempre sonhava. Claro, tinha sempre Naruto ao seu lado, seu melhor amigo e companheiro de time. Mas era diferente... Não estava mais ao lado de seu amado... Porém, sua intuição feminina dizia que se virasse uma verdadeira mulher, poderia, talvez, reencontrá-lo.

_As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor como pétalas de flores  
Como em um sonho, era um milagre pra encontrar você  
Nos amando, brigando...  
Nós dois juntos poderíamos escalar qualquer barreira  
Mesmo em minha vida seguinte, me tornarei uma flor  
e voltarei ao seu lado  
_

**Sakura POV's **

Acabamos de finalizar o treino, hoje, realmente, foi cansativo. Pois o sol está muito forte. Mas o interessante é que sempre que terminamos o treino, ele sempre está lá, sobre nossas cabeças, dando impressão de que está queimando-as. Lembro-me de quando éramos o Time 7 e treinávamos juntos, eu, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e... Sasuke... Se eu reencontrasse-o, talvez, agradeceria a Deus, porque não agüento mais ter tantas lembranças só dele! E, definitivamente, seria um milagre.

_  
Será que sempre estará lá, o sol que neste momento  
está bem acima de mim?  
Será que sempre conseguirei guardar, as caras de choro,  
risada e raiva que você fez?  
Se de qualquer maneira tudo isso foi terminar um dia,  
nós deveríamos ser mais gratos e poderíamos nos encontrar  
Naquele dia. Naquele momento.  
O milagre daquele lugar.  
Dará luz a um novo milagre.  
_

Sou forte? Sim, sou forte... Mas talvez porque acredito que um dia possa recuperar Sasuke... Sorrio? Sim, sorrio... Mas, talvez, meu sorriso poderá ser realmente verdadeiro se eu encontrasse-o. O que me dá fé para continuar com os treinos de todos os dias, é o amor por Sasuke que permanece em meu coração.

_  
Tornando-me forte com as coisas do amor,  
tendo fé nas coisas que acreditamos  
As coisas que você deixou agora estão no meu coração,  
veja que elas ainda não perderam seu brilho  
Eu penso em coisas felizes, como se pudéssemos  
nos encontrar, para que eu possa recuperar meu sorriso _

_Com esses sentimentos de gratidão,  
eu sigo em frente em meu caminho  
_

Lembro-me perfeitamente de muitas brigas que tivemos quando éramos a equipe 7, Sasuke sempre me chamava de irritante e me ignorava totalmente, mas mesmo assim eu não deixava de te amar, talvez, porque eu queria te amar! Ah Sasuke, por que não ficou aqui comigo? Por que me abandonou?

_  
As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor como pétalas de flores  
Como em um sonho, era um milagre pra encontrar você  
Nos amando, brigando...  
Nós dois poderíamos escalar qualquer barreira  
Mesmo em minha vida seguida, eu quero te amar  
_

Sakura... Esse meu nome que tem "flor de cerejeira" como significado. Acho que viver seria a melhor coisa, mas com o Sasuke, talvez, eu poderia ser uma completa e bela flor. Viver o presente que me deixou, isso é o que faço há anos, e disso, nada ganhei... Somente mais solidão!

_  
Eu me dispersarei como pétalas de flor  
Aceitarei tudo o que este mundo jogar pra mim  
O que você deixou pra mim  
é um verdadeiro tesouro chamado "agora"  
Então eu vou viver o melhor que puder,  
e me tornar uma flor  
_

Talvez, eu como uma Sakura, estaria murchando por dentro! Por amor... Como queria ser livre do maldito, amor! Sentir o vento soprar sem pensar só em Sasuke! Queria brilhar como a lua, à noite!

_  
Como será que as flores murcham?  
Como será que os pássaros conseguem voar?  
Como será que os ventos sopram?  
Como a lua é tão brilhante?  
_

Sakura estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu a noite cair, mas mesmo assim permaneceu no local onde havia treinado horas atrás. Estava tão vidrada em saber como encontrar Sasuke, que não sabia nem mais o porquê de existir. Naruto tinha ido à noite lá, pois sabia que Sakura ainda estaria no mesmo lugar. Então lhe chamou a atenção:

- Sakura-chan?

A rosada nada respondeu, continuou pensativa.

- Sakura-chan, sei que está pensando no Sasuke, mas não é por isso que deve ficar aqui à noite! Iremos encontrá-lo! – dizia com seu típico sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Obrigada... Naruto! – falou, finalmente, Sakura

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou confuso

- Desde que o Sasuke foi embora, você sempre me deu esperanças de que o encontraríamos e que o traríamos de volta à Vila!

- Não é isso que os amigos fazem? – disse sorrindo

- Agora penso onde ele pode estar e por que estou aqui sentada sem fazer nada! Poderia estar procurando-o, nem que custasse minha vida! Será o destino tão cruel assim? Será que o destino não quer que eu o encontre? – questionava Sakura, que já estava a prantos. Assim Naruto foi confortá-la.

- Lembra-se da minha luta com Neji? Ele também dizia do destino, se o destino fosse tão cruel assim com todos, talvez, ele não estaria, agora, feliz com Tenten! Talvez, eu não teria descoberto a pessoa maravilhosa que a Hinata é! O Lee não seria considerado um dos melhores shinobis de Konoha... Sakura-chan, se todas essas pessoas estão felizes agora, por que o tal destino seria cruel somente com você? Acredite Sakura-chan, Sasuke está mais próximo do que parece! – comentou Naruto, abraçando-a.

Assim, Sakura foi para a casa, acompanhada do loiro, caso houvesse alguma coisa no caminho. Adentrou a pequena moradia e foi direto tomar um banho para relaxar, depois se deitou, e acabou sonhando, perfeitamente, com ela e Naruto encontrando seu tão amado Sasuke. Do mesmo jeito que sempre fora, quieto e frio. O sonho fora tão real, que Sakura chegou a pensar que seria um sinal.

_  
Por que será que eu estou aqui?  
Por que será que você está aqui?  
Como será que eu posso encontrar você?  
Coisas como encontrar você é coisa do destino_

As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor  
como pétalas de flores  
Como em um sonho, era um milagre pra encontrar você  
Nos amando, brigando...  
Nós dois poderíamos escalar qualquer barreira  
Mesmo em minha vida seguida, eu quero te amar  


Sakura acorda bem disposta depois da conversa que teve com Naruto na noite passada e estava com um bom pressentimento, fez sua higiene matinal, tomou seu café da manhã e foi, primeiramente, treinar com seu ex-parceiro de equipe. Mas ao chegar lá percebe algo, um tanto quanto... Estranho! O campo de treinamento estava totalmente vazio. Como se Naruto odiava se atrasar para o treino? A rosada ouviu alguns barulhos e foi constar o que era, e para sua surpresa, o loiro estava lutando com Sasuke!

- Sa-Sasuke? – falou Sakura

- Sakura-chan, saia daqui! O Sasuke vai te machucar! – gritava Naruto,

desesperado

- Não tem provas, Naruto! – disse Sasuke

- O que faz aqui, Sasuke? – questionou Sakura

- Por que te interessa? – perguntou o moreno

- Porque... Porque eu não agüento mais sofrer por te amar! Porque eu não quero mais viver o presente que você me deixou! Porque eu quero me tornar uma verdadeira Sakura! – gritava Sakura, já chorando

_  
Eu me dispersarei como pétalas de flor  
Aceitarei tudo o que este mundo jogar pra mim  
O que você deixou pra mim  
é um verdadeiro tesouro chamado "agora"  
Então eu vou viver o melhor que puder,  
e me tornar uma flor  
_

Sasuke permaneceu calado, aquelas palavras entravam na sua cabeça e pareciam dizer para se pronunciar logo. Por que estava ali? Para, finalmente, dizer à Sakura que a amava. Antes, o orgulho impedia, mas agora era um homem decidido. Havia se arrependido de ter traído sua Vila, abandonado-a, abandonado seus amigos, e principalmente de ter abandonado sua flor, sua Sakura. Em um rápido movimento, parou ao lado de Sakura, que já estava em posição de luta, mas saíra logo que recebera um abraço de Sasuke.

- Desculpe... Sakura! – sussurrou no ouvido da rosada

A garota correspondia ao abraço, enquanto estava a prantos com sua cabeça enterrada no peito de Sasuke. O mesmo, com seu indicador, levantou suavemente a face da amada pelo queixo, secou as lágrimas que escorriam, e selou seus lábios aos dela. Por fim, pediu permissão para que sua língua pudesse explorar a boca da rosada, que permitiu, e correspondeu ao beijo. O primeiro beijo de Sakura... Um beijo com Sasuke. Cheio de amor, carinho, saudades... Talvez tudo o que sofreu não será esquecido, e sim durará por muito tempo. Agora estava completa... E neste momento, tinha o direito de falar que a Sakura desabrochou e se tornou uma linda flor... Que floresceria para sempre, mais e mais... E quem a cultivaria, seria seu tão sonhado amor... Uchiha Sasuke...

_  
A chuva deixa acima, um arco-íris cruzando o céu,  
a luz é carregada pelo forte vento da primavera  
Eu torno-me ciente de algo precioso,  
Que se torna um sentimento chamado "amor"  
Será que ainda consigo andar? Eu ainda consigo ver...  
Minhas lembranças soarão distâncias à fora,  
e durarão muito tempo  
Sua felicidade... sua dor... seu tudo...  
Vão florescer completamente... Mais, mais e mais..._


End file.
